Amari Gratia
Amari was born of Rhennee descent. She spent her early years traveling in a caravan with her family. When she was about nine years old the caravan was attacked and overwhelmed not far from Ironstead and she was the only survivor. She was taken in by the postmaster of the town and she worked the post every day to repay the debt of taking her in. It was during this time that Amari discovered that she had and affinity with the falcons that were used to deliver letters and packages. She was able to train them very quickly and they would always go where she needed them too. Something she did during the Red Goblin Battle endeared her to Felca, the wise old wood elf druid who has lived in the forest, which led to Amari studying Druidry under her. It took several months before Amari could get a grasp on it, but once she did she learned quickly. As soon as Amari understood the basics Felca returned to the forest to wander again. After some time Amari and her friends began to spend long stretches of time outside Ironstead fighting the goblinoids who were attacking the village and helping the nearby settlements. Eventually the goblins were taken down when the group was able to locate their encampment and take out the scarred hobgoblin leader. It was after returning home from this grueling battle everyone decided to spend some time building up Ironstead and taking a well needed rest. It was during this time that Amari was finally able to complete a druid grove near the village. Once the group of friends decided to return to adventuring they got caught up in a mad string of events that lead them to learn that the evil god Vecna was on the move and became involved with an organization called the Circle of Eight in order to fight him. In their investigations they were eventually attacked by cultists and defeated, being sent to hell. After a long ordeal they were finally able to escape hell and return to their home. Once back in Ironstead they all decided to take some time off to recuperate. After a year Amari and her friends were once again on the move to gather more information on Vecna. This led them to a Lord Redwald who was a Rakshasa working with Vecna. They were imprisoned and were only able to get free using prayer to the gods and a wish from a Genie lamp they were able to free from the Rakshasa. Upon returning to Ironstead they were informed by the Circle of Eight that they needed to go to the Shrine of Tamoachan deep in the Jungle. There they leaned that Vecna's missing organs had been stored there and they had now been stolen. This led to a mad dash to learn what was going to be done with the organs. Their search lead then to the Sea of Dust, a seemingly endless wasteland destroyed by ancient magic. There the party accidentally helped summon an avatar of Vecna was summoned who used the remnants of magic gathered in the area to kill the god Pholtus. This caused a blood rain to begin to fall from the sky with no end in sight, causing massive devastation. Amari used her Druid magics to do what she could to heal the land as they traveled home to Ironstead. As they traveled she spread word encouraging other druids to do the same. As the word spread eventually even ancient beasts came out to correct the damage to the land. Upon arriving in Ironstead Amari went to her grove where she met a Fey And spent a good bit of time in the Feywild. There she finally decided to fully devote herself to Ehlonna. Soon they were facing war on two fronts. The forces of Luz began moving again in the north while Vecna began gathering forces in the south. The party decided to deal with Luz first so that they could focus on Vecna. Even gathering as may allies as they could the battles were hard fought and many of the victories were hard gained. At one time they were even defeated and their souls trapped in The Abyss. Through many trials, some of them unspeakable, Amari and her friends were able to escape back to their homeland where the forces of Luz had been turned away for now. Amari while glad for the peace she also knew that it would be short as she knew they still had to deal with Vecna somehow.